


What we have left

by Oncer993



Series: Life after Peggy [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daphne is pretty awesome though, Don't kill me for that, Gen, Peggy is unfortunately dead, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steggy granddaughter, at least i think, past implied Steggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Oncer993
Summary: Despite being on the run, Steve has to make sure Daphne is okay.





	

Clutching the textbook closer to my chest while pulling my book bag more securely over my shoulder, I walked through the court yard heading towards my building. I felt someone tap my elbow and I stopped dead in mid-step. Spinning around, a smile formed on my face before I could utter a word out.

“Chad,” his name came out of my mouth with a warmness I reserved for those closest to me.

“Daphne,” He nodded his head in greeting as he pulled me in for a hug. He held me for a good while and I allowed it, appreciating the comforting embrace. “How are you?”

“Getting by,”

“Well if you ever wanna talk you know I’m here right? For you always.” He shoved a hand into his pocket.

Chad and I had been friends ever since the start of freshmen year at Uni. He was the first guy who caught my attention who didn’t want to immediately get inside my pants. He was a welcomed breath of fresh air.

“I know and I appreciate the concern, but I’m okay. I’ll _be_ okay.” I inherited my grandmother’s ability to keep my emotions hidden. Chad, God bless him, understood that very well.

“Just letting you know.” He reiterated. “I’ll catch you later?” He gave me a hopeful grin.

“Yes I think I can manage to squeeze a visit to you in later. You know in between my busy schedule and all.”

“Right Rogers, right.” He flashed me another carefree smile and was on his way.

As I started walking again, I got that haunting feeling you get when someone is following you. I kept on ahead anyways. If someone was indeed following me then I didn’t want them to let on that I knew. After a few more steps I took a wrong turn away from my dorms. The area was surrounded by bushes and trees making it the perfect place to catch someone by surprise. An ordinary person would have taken off running and screaming by now but my grandmother and host of loved ones prepared me for some pretty crazy scenarios. Needless to say, I didn’t frighten easily.  I could practically hear the sound of solid footsteps turning in the same directions. I smiled to myself.

“Alright who the hell are you?” I demanded as I whirled around. I tightened my fist at my side and prepared to throw a punch when the time came.

A man in a baseball cap with a _very_ familiar build froze.

“Grandp— _Steve_?” My eyes widen in surprised. I quickly shook it off and grabbed his hand, pulling him with me.

“Sorry I wasn’t trying to follow you, not exactly.” I heard him half-whisper. This situation would have been hilarious had he not been a fugitive of the law. He was wanted everywhere, not just in the states and I knew I had to get him out of sight as soon as possible.

I shut the door quickly behind us once we got to my room.

I hadn’t seen him since the day of the funeral. We departed and I was pretty sure I’d never see him again. I was okay with that; I had lived my whole life with him being a verbal legend after all.

News of the accords and him refusing to sign it spread like wild fire. The big fight at the airport; The smaller one with him, Bucky and Tony. Everyone knew about it. They tried to paint him and those that fought along his side as traitors.

I wasn’t sure how to feel about it all. I knew one thing though, he would fight for what he believed in; he’d always do that and I’d never judge him for it. After all the woman who raised me had done exactly that and I idolized her.

“What are you doing here? And you can lose the hat.” I realized I had no right speaking to him in such a brisk manner. He was my grandfather for goodness sake even if he didn’t look a day over 30.

“Sorry,” I winced as I slugged my bag onto my counter. My book landed beside it.

“It’s okay.” He said and removed the hat. “Is it alright if I have a seat?”

“Please do,” I motioned towards the bright pink sofa. It was girly, I know, oh well. I could be girly when I wanted to.

I sat on the opposite end and waited for him to speak.

“So was that your uh friend? _Boyfriend_?”

“Chad? No, He’s a friend. _Only_ a friend.” I felt the need to clarify that. I looked away feeling awkward. He wasn’t going to have _the talk_ with me now was he?

“Good,” He looked just as embarrassed as I felt.

“He wanted to see how I was holding up.”

“And how is that?”

“I’m okay.” I shrugged. “Gotta be,”

I got the sense that he wanted to say more. Instead he gave a tight nod in response. Surely he was used to dealing with Carter women and their ways. Technically I was a Rogers, but the point remained the same.

“It’s okay _not_ to be okay, nothing wrong with crying.”

If I hadn’t seen him shed tears with my own two eyes, then I’d have a hard time believing someone like him, tall, muscular, able to hold onto a helicopter  in the mist of taking off,  heroism personified, was even capable of crying.

“How are _you_? I’m sorry about everything. People aren’t speaking too highly of you right about now. How quickly they forget what you’ve done for that damn country.”

I couldn’t help but to feel angry on his behalf. He had died in order to end a war and was now being hunted.

“I never did anything no one else wouldn’t do.”

“Yeah well it’s still not fair.”

“Why are you here, is it even safe?”

“A friend of mines, Natasha, helped me find you. I just wanted to see you, but no it’s probably not safe for either of us.”

“I’m not afraid. No one knows about my connection to you anyways.”

“No, not yet. That could change the minute they know where I am.”

“Well it’s a good thing they won’t find you then isn’t it?” I smirked. “I wouldn’t give you up.”

“I’m not letting you get in trouble on my behalf.”

“You really _are_ as stubborn as she said.”

“Funny, I was just wondering which side you got it from.”

I laughed at that and so did he.

“It’s good to see you. Thanks for tracking me down.”

“You’re all I have left, Daphne. I’m not going to let anyone take that away.” He said with a sudden seriousness.

“Do you have a plan to get out of all this?”

“Hiding until the next scandal breaks?”

“Seriously?”

“Ah, it was a joke. I don’t have a clue truth be told. It’s pretty easy to recognize Captain America.”

He sounded disappointed.

“I thought when I hung up the shield or put it down I guess I should say, it’d be different. I’d feel happier but then again that was a lifetime ago.” There was a wistfulness to his voice and I knew he was thinking of _her_.

“You can stay here as long as you’d like. It’s not much but the couch is free.”

“I think we both know I can’t stay.”

“So that’s it, you’re leaving?”

“It’s for the best. I can’t risk being caught here, not exposing you and putting a target on your back. I…I’d die before I’d allow that to happen.”

“Right,” I chewed on the inside of my bottom lip. I didn’t want to show how upset hearing him say that made me. I didn’t even know why I was so upset; I hardly knew him.

“Daphne?” I heard him call.

“Yes?” I tried to blink back the tears but a deviant one slipped out anyways. “I’m fine. I just…goodbyes aren’t my thing.” I looked away.

“I’ll come back as soon as I can. I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” I echoed my grandma’s words.

“I’ll _try_ to then.” He amended quickly.

I stood and walked over towards the door. He stood in front of it looking conflicted before pulling me in for a hug. He didn’t let go until I returned the embrace.

“You take care of yourself, kid.” He whispered and kissed the top of my head.

“Always do,” I sniffled. Okay, so a few more tears had escaped by that point. I didn’t want him to go, but I understood why he had to.

“I have faith that you’ll find a solution.”

“Might take a while.” He said as he shoved his hat back on.

“Just as long as it’s not 70 years.” I teased.

He gave me a grin before opening the door. Should I tell him I love him? I mean I did. I had loved him since I was a little girl.

“Grandpa?” I hated how weak my voice sounded. It was cracking and I knew my face was damp with tears. I soldiered on anyways.

“Yes?” He paused and closed the door back up to look at me.

“I just wanted to say I love you. I hope that’s not weird seeing as how we just met, but I’ve known you my entire life. Known _of_ you at least.”

“I love you too.” He wiped at his own teary eyes with his thumb and left. I watched him until he turned out of my line of vision.

Now I really had no clue if I’d see him again. With a sad sigh, I turned around and spotted something on the couch. It was a small flat object. I opened it and it was a compass. Not just any compass, but it had a picture of my grandma inside. My fingers rubbed the photo gently.

I wanted to run after him so he could have it, but instead I closed it in my hands and held onto it tightly. It was all I had of him now; I vowed to keep it safe until he returned.


End file.
